Lonely
by Saaraa
Summary: Buatlah realita serupa drama, menggila lah di atas panggung dosa, meski hanya semu yang tercipta, dan putuskan akhir yang kausuka. /Warnings inside!/


Irisnya imitasi angkasa biru, satu garis lurus dengan helai mahkotanya. Intonasi dalam suaranya datar–untuk segala aspek, namun kadang menyayat dengan sarkasme. Pandangannya kalem–menghanyutkan sekaligus memabukkan, sifat adiktif alami, tunas imaji dan khayal.

Namanya Shiota Nagisa. Fisik menipu, nampak ringkih dan mudah dihempas hingga rusuk patah satu-satu. Submisif dan bukan sumber masalah. Sayang sekali, personaliti nyatanya berbanding terbalik.

Biasanya buku yang terselip di antara jemari, namun sesungguhnya pisau terasah juga menjadi atribut wajib sehari-hari.

Dua hari lalu, visi pemuda berhelai merah darah melihat hal yang serupa.

Akabane Karma tidak butuh eksplanasi kala melihat ciprat cairan merah pekat menghiasi fabrik yang melapisi tubuh Nagisa. Napas dihela pelan, verbal nihil, mengisi hening, hanya usapan pelan di pipi putih yang terbalut likuid kental berbau amis.

Nagisa membawa Karma dalam dekapan. Impulsif. Persetan dengan kausnya yang kotor dan membuat insan lain memandang jijik–Karma bukan salah satunya.

"Nagisa-kun …," panggil sang entitas surai _crimson_. Sepasang tangannya melingkar di tubuh Nagisa. Membagi hangat di tengah dingin yang konstan menghujat. "Orang ketiga?"

Anggukan.

Iris _vermillion_ redup. Masih hangat, tapi terkikis habis cahayanya.

"Ingin mandi? Biar kusiapkan." Senyum palsu dipasang. Entah terdeteksi bila itu asli atau bukan. Masa bodoh.

"Tolong, Karma-kun."

Anggukan. Langkah berat terarah pada ruangan berlapis keramik. Keran diputar, air deras mengisi bak. Pinggir tempat berendam dijadikan tumpuan bokong. Iris darah dihalang kelopak. Pisau bersua dengan pualam, denting membuat limfa turbulensi.

"Aku mandi dua kali."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matusi

 **Warning n Genre(s)** : _Tragedy_ , _mystery_ , **Kar** ma x **Nagi** sa _scene_ , _out of character_ , _RATE : T+_ , EYD bisa jadi masih ada yang salah, _alternative universal_ , _hurt-comfort_ , _bad ending_ , dan lain-lain.

 **Note** : Boleh pasang lagu My Immortal (Evanescence), biar makin masokis, sip.

 **Lonely** by Saaraa

 _To all readers_ , _enjoy the story_.

.

.

.

* * *

Repetitif.

Sekolah lagi. Muak Karma menghadapi. Buka tempat simpan sepatu kain, ada sampahan tidak patut dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Ragam hinaan dan makian yang loyal terpatri, digores dengan pensil hingga berkerak. Sepatu basah. Kaleng soda tanpa isi–sang pelaku.

Pemuda berhelai _vermillion_ bereaksi seperlunya. Sepatu dikeluarkan, pintu loker menjadi pelampiasan emosi berserta ekspresi murka. Beberapa siswa tertawa di balik punggung yang terlihat memproduksi vibra. Lainnya mendesis, menjauhi terburu.

Sumpah. Bukan manusia kalau tidak lelah. Namun bukan Karma juga bila tersulut api provokasi dan menghajar mereka satu-satu–sebab hal yang terakhir Karma inginkan ialah; bersekolah hingga lulus. Setidaknya.

Karma merasa seperti kaisar. Insan-insan labil membuka jalan, baginya–meski hanya sekedar menjauh sebab impresi mereka tentang Karma ialah najis. Namun hanya buang muka dari presepsi orang lain. Karma cukup suka dengan kalimat; " _Gertakkan gigimu, dan majulah ke hadapanku. Kalau tidak berani maka mundur dan sembunyi bagai tikus got_ ". Rileks, Karma anggap mereka takut padanya. Sesederhana itu saja.

Remasan kertas mengenai kepala merah. Bisikan _Head shoot!_ mengudara lancang. Karma lanjut melangkah. Orang tolol–Karma tahu dengan pasti–bebal dengan milyaran aksara. Bungkam saja lidah itu, organ mini yang tendensi membawa masalah.

"Karma Akabane, sakit jiwa! Gangguan mental, cukup musnah dan pergi jauh!"

Delikkan benci. Nyalang, Karma tidak melangkah berbalik. Lurus-lurus hentakan kakinya berlangsung. Ke arah kelas. Penjara busuk berkedok edukasi. Semuanya hipokrit.

Dari kelas, Karma melihat insan muda berkhas biru samudra. Sudut bibir beraktivitas. Shiota Nagisa tengah menaruh perhatian pada ratusan lembar kertas tipis dengan huruf yang tergurat rapi. Keberadaannya seolah tiada, penghuni kelas tidak sadar akan entitas biru atau memang enggan sadar.

Nagisa mendongak. Kata tanpa suara, melalui sepasang bola mata.

Kaki Karma menapak masuk. Hendak menghampiri Si Biru.

Meski beberapa permusuhan kecil antar Karma dan semesta menjadi satu-satunya masalah, ia sungguh tak peduli.

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu, Akabane Karma melihat hal yang sama. Nagisa, dengan helai angkasa siang yang sengkarut. Kunciran lepas, juntaian jatuh menyentuh bahu. Ditambah darah yang memenuhi lengan, sisi wajah, dan pergelangan kaki.

Bukan darahnya. Justru karena bukan, Nagisa mengukir senyum. Replika serigala berbulu domba. Seolah tanpa dosa.

Karma meraih remot televisi. Benda tipis persegi panjang mengeluarkan suara berdentum setelahnya. Hanya sebuah rumah yang terpapar ke dalam layar, disertai penjelasan yang berderet. Esensi Karma ialah sederhana, Nagisa melihat, paham, mengerti.

" **Korban pembunuhan berantai kali ini beridentitas lengkap; Cassie Murphy. Wanita yang berasal dari bagian negara Eropa ini pindah ke Jepang, Tokyo, untuk sementara. Seperti kasus yang sudah-sudah, secarik kertas lusuh ditinggalkan, kali ini dengan huruf; M. Cassie Murphy tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Aparatur setempat telah–"**

Telah lama mati.

Hati itu.

Karma tahu. Pembawa berita tidak menungkapkan yang muluk-muluk, yang tidak pantas didengar oleh telinga masyarakat. Tidak ada intensitas untuk mendeskripsikan mayat yang hancur. Tapi Karma tahu, wanita itu tergorok lehernya. Oleh pisau tipis, berkilat–habis diasah. Tanpa galat, goresan dalam juga rapi. Kesenangan fana semata, sekadar memuaskan sukma yang meliar–menerjang batas nalar dan akal sehat. Darah menggenang bahkan hingga setengah tubuh. Belum lagi luka dalam, tusukan berkali-kali pada punggung.

Psikopat alami. Bukan buatan. Bukan pula paksaan.

Benda elektronik berisik dibungkam. Nagisa tahu Karma tak akan murka–tidak pernah. Lengan kurus, menipu, namun kapabel menikam orang lain itu, terbentang.

Yang berhelai merah darah lompat mendekap.

"Kau curang. Sungguh."

"Karma-kun, seret saja aku hingga kantor polisi–aku tak masalah."

Lidah sarat dedikasi, padahal isinya dosa tanpa murni barang secuil.

"Kau pasrah sekali, Sayang." _–Kau tahu aku tidak bisa._

Labium reunifikasi. Awalnya hanya sentuhan afeksi. Lepas sekali, bertukar gurat bahagia, meski realita membuat sengsara. Lalu Karma inisiatif menggoda, menjilat bibir bawah Nagisa, membuatnya terpisah dari daging kenyal bagian atas. Bibir lembab rakus akan satu sama lain. Karma menelusuri, invasi yang dilegalkan oleh Nagisa, mengaduk-aduk mulut Nagisa bagai membikin telur kocok. Tangan besar menggenggam pipi putih, menahan agar tidak kabur mendadak.

Nagisa melenguh. Malu-malu mencengkram ujung kemeja putih Karma. Kusut jadinya. Oksigen masih esensi. Hisapan mengendur, lama-lama terpisah pasti. Saliva terbentuk singkat. Nagisa terengah, Karma sama. Respirasi berantakan sementara. Lalu keduanya mengekeh.

Karma tidak merasa Nagisa salah.

Begitu sebaliknya.

Rusak sudah. Dunia dan nurani.

Mereka saling berbagi dalam lukisan neraka buana. Dalam biosfer ada banyak manusia, namun Karma hanya menganggap satu–Nagisa Shiota.

Namun terserah saja. Ia tak peduli, hempaskan saja. Seluruh keberadaan mahluk tak berguna.

Ia hanya butuh Nagisa.

Cassie Murphy–orang ke empat.

Sebentar lagi.

Habis.

Panggung megah akan binasa.

.

.

Beberapa hari, wajah Karma putih lesi. Entah dibawa fantasi dan delusi apa. Kapur para guru tragis menyentuh kasar puncak kepala _scarlet_ –salah Karma. Dijelaskan fisika, rumus krusial untuk ujian, malah buang muka ke luar jendela. Disuruh gurati buku cacatan dengan huruf asak, malah jatuh di tengah samudra mimpi.

Karma memperlakukan buku tulis dengan keji. Dicoreti dengan beringas, melampiaskan apa yang ada di dalam batin.

Maksud Kayano baik hati. Ia kenal Karma sejak dari bocah yang suka memburu bekicot di ladang sawah. Khawatir ialah manifestasi perhatian. Datangi, tanya, kalau bisa bantu maka sukarela ia lakukan. Naif. Namun menurutnya itu rasional.

"Karma-kun … kau baik?"

Karma menoleh. Tidak heran ditanyai semacam itu. Sunggingan senyum memuakkan. Terlalu sering dipasang tapi palsu. Dikikis realita pahit tetap sentil sudut bibir ke atas. Retardasi jiwa barangkali–kelewat lama ditaruh dalam satu situasi tragedi.

Miris.

"Tidak ada masalah."

Bohong. Penipu. Sudah karakter dari sananya.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa beritahu aku. Sesuatu. Apa saja. Sesuatu yang meringankanmu."–Persuasif.

"Bisa dipastikan."

Helai hijau gulma terayun. Kursi ditarik terburu. Duduk di atasnya, keras kepala. "Aku serius, Karma-kun. Kau tidak terlihat baik, sama sekali. Siapa lagi yang mau kaukelabui?"

"Kayano-san, tidak apa."

Aktivitas pupil melalui ekor mata. Lirikan pada pemuda yang tengah fokus pada ratusan lembar tipis seputih serat-serat yang mengapung di angkasa. Sadar ditatap, Nagisa mendongak, jemari–di luar dugaan agak lentik–melambai pelan. Kayano mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada Nagisa-kun. Semua baik-baik saja."

Iris hijau membelalak. Bangkit dari kursi. Suara decit sumber atensi penghuni kelas. "Karma-kun–"

Karma jengah mendengar Kayano. Hanya kompulsi untuk membuatnya semakin menjauh dari kumpulan manusia yang ujung lidah dipenuhi cercaan teruntuknya. Ia pergi ke luar kelas.

 _Satu lagi. Sebentar lagi._

.

.

Juntai _crimson_ bertempias bulir air. Handuk selembut kapas diusap, mengeringkan. Alas kaki Karma belum sepenuhnya kering, melangkah ke sini dan ke sana, menghiasi pualam dengan rintik air kecil. Kerlingan pada jam dinding. Lima lewat sepuluh. Senja hari. _Glabella_ menaut.

"Ke mana … Nagisa-kun?"

Karma merasa melihat layar tipis televisi. Sebuah pembawa berita yang sama dari tiga hari lalu. Setiap kata yang terdengar destruktif bagi hati. Magis tersendiri, membuat terpaku dalam hening.

" **Siang hari ini, seorang yang mengaku bernama Shiota Nagisa mendatangi aparatur setempat. Katanya, ialah pelaku pembunuhan berantai disertai kertas kecil dengan huruf sebagai khas. Persidangan baru selesai tadi, hakim memutuskan melakukan eksekusi dua hari kemudian. Menurut hakim–"**

Kepalan tangan terbentuk instan. Ingin sekali Karma menghajar seseorang sekarang. Ada terbesit sesal kenapa tempo hari ia tak berkelahi dengan beberapa bocah yang mencari ribut. Sirkulasi berlangsung, ritme naik-turun, anomali.

Padahal televisi mati sama sekali.

.

.

Angin memainkan helai _vermillion_ , lebih liar, menusuk-nusuk kulit krem. Sepasang irisnya, telak lurus menatap samudra. Sayang bukan biru muda, telah tercemar jingga matahari senja. Debur ombak menabrak batu karang, agresif.

Karma berdiri. Merentangkan kedua tangan, sebelah kaki terangkat, sebelahnya lagi menumpu berat tubuh. Persis anak taman kanak-kanak kala menerima perintah absolut dari gurunya untuk pemanasan sebelum berolahraga.

Karma selipkan kertas lusuh di kantung celana.

"… mari selesaikan saja."

Karma bukan sentral dunia, hanya diri yang terasing dari kumpulan adam dan hawa.

Namun tetap saja, takdir ikut andil dalam manusia–seterpencil apa pun eksistensinya.

Sebab semesta bagi Karma bukanlah nirwana, namun neraka.

Sebab bukan ekspresi bahagia dari kehidupan, tapi derita yang ada.

Sebab manusia mahluk egois yang rela mengotori tangannya hanya untuk meraih yang diinginkan.

Bola mata ditutup kelopak bertirai bulu mata. Karma rasanya telah rengsa, dari aspek apa pun yang dapat dilihat. Maka ada helaan napas pendek, sebelum ia melangkah maju. Mengacuhkan burung gagak dan kelelawar yang terkikik-kikik menghina. Biarlah ia submisif.

Ujung sepatu menyentuh ujung tebing.

Satu sekon, sebuah tubuh melambung dari atas. Tertarik gravitasi. Ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

Asano berdecak sebal. Pelipis diurut, otak sungguh diperas. Sumpah ingin menendang mahluk mana saja yang punya determinasi besar lewat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Jadi, Maehara," katanya, lambat-lambat. _Harap ada respon dan laporan baik atau kulempar kau dari tebing ini sama seperti korban_ , pikirnya–tentu tak disuarakan. Ia profesional, dilarang memaki anak buah, meski lobus isinya begitu semua.

"Eh … ya, inspektur?"

"Laporan."

"Oh, err–mayat berhasil diidentifikasi. Dari dompet dengan kartu pelajar yang terselip, namanya Akabane Karma. Sudah lima sampai enam jam setelah waktu kematian. Korban dari pelaku yang sama seperti kasus yang sudah-sudah. Kali ini, di kertas itu, tulisannya; A."

Yang ditanyai atasan mengusap tengkuk canggung. Enigma macam apa yang tengah dihadirkan, Asano belum tahu. Dicekik rasa ingin tahu, alisnya mengangkat, ia tahu belum menerima seluruh jawaban yang harusnya terbeber keluar.

"Tadi kuminta kau untuk ambil sampel sidik jari. Di kasus Cassie Murphy, pisau–peduli setan sengaja atau tidak–ditinggalkan di tempat kejadian. Di sana ada satu sidik jari, kemungkinan besar si pelaku. Kusuruh kau mencocokkan barang orang _itu_ , dengan sidik jari di pisau. Hasilnya mana?"

Asano mendelik. Maehara tahu atasannya tidak tahu kata ramah.

"Sebenarnya … hasilnya sudah keluar …, inspektur."

Sepatu dihentak tak sabar. "Lalu?"

"Kurasa kau tak ingin percaya ini … tapi sidik jari mayat tadi, dan Shiota Nagisa–sama. Orang yang sama. Sembilan puluh empat persen sama persis."

Pemuda beriris _violet_ terjatuh rahangnya. Merampas dokumen dengan fisik kertas dari tangan Maehara, dilucuti satu-satu fakta yang tertera. Pusing semakin menerjang.

"Jadi sejak awal kita dipermainkan orang ini?" Asano geram. Murka, murka sekali. "Kasus lalu aku dengar kesaksian tetangga Cassie Murphy, orang yang menyelinap masuk berambut biru muda. Dua jam setelah itu, baru terjadi jeritan dari Murphy."

"Soal, itu … entahlah."

"Kertas."

"Hah?"

"Kertas berisi huruf. Kita bisa simpulkan ini kasus terakhir … jika memang pelakunya Akabane Karma itu. Sampai hari ini, membentuk apa huruf itu?"

Maehara meneguk ludah.

" _DRAMA_ … drama, inspektur."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk Shiota Nagisa seorang,**_

 _ **Aku sayang padamu. Helai birumu, bola mata samudra milikmu, dan segala sikapmu.**_

 _ **Meski kau semu dan palsu, bukanlah nyata dan eksis di semesta.**_

 _ **Namun aku tetap membayangkanmu nyata dan dapat disentuh.**_

 _ **Dengan detakan jantungmu yang memburu dan hidup, seliar detak milikku kala aku membayangkan bercumbu denganmu.**_

 _ **Sudah kita memperagakan lakon di panggung ini, bagaimana?**_

 _ **Sudah kutunjukkan pada dunia bahwa 'Shiota Nagisa' ada–cukupkah sudah?**_

 _ **Lain hari di hari-hariku yang sepi dan kosong, hadirlah untukku.**_

 _ **Bersisian denganku, bertaut jarimu dengan jariku, dan kita sama-sama menyaksikan satu sama lain ketika membuka mata dari tidur.**_

 _ **Hari di mana ketika kau betulan ada, mengisi hidupku.**_

 _ **Kuharap Tuhan baik padaku.**_

 _ **Memberiku manusia yang mendampingi sepanjang hidupku–di lain waktu.**_

 _ **Seperti dirimu, seseorang buatanku.**_

 _ **Doakan aku, meski aku sendirian, agar kau selalu bisa kutemukan di tempat tergelap sekali pun.**_

 _ **Dari seseorang yang kesepian,**_

 _ **Karma Akabane.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Wig biru muda terongok di sudut ruangan. Ditemani sepasang lensa kontak berwarna serupa yang telah mengering keriput.

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi kawan semua /heh.

Pertama kali saya ngerusuh di fandom Assassination Classroom, jadi salam kenal, ho-ho-ho.

Omong-omong sebetulnya ide ini udah ada di otak sejak lama, hampir berkarat malah. Namun apa daya terkena _world block_. Aduuh gemes sekali saya :"v

Lalu, saya mau ucapin makasih buat Zielle-san! Makasih banget udah nge- _beta_ fic ala kadarnya begini, hehe. Saya mah apa atuh kalau tidak dibantu rekan-rekan semua *ketcup cinta*/ewh.

Intinya makasih juga untuk semua yang baca sampe habis bahkan _author note_ -nya ikut dibaca. Saya terharu :"v

 _Last but not least_ , kalian bisa tumpahkan segala macam kesan tentang kisah ini di kotak _review_. Kritik, saran, apa pun boleh. Pertanyaan dan segala macam yang masuk pasti saya jawab kalau yang _comment log-in_ , kalau ga _log-in_ bingung juga saya balesnya gimana :")

 _Thank you_!


End file.
